Impmon
Impmon is a Rookie level Digimon. He is initially a mischief-maker, and then a villain, and is the partner of Ai and Mako. Appearance He resembling a dark imp. He has green eye and wear red gloves and scarf around neck. Personality Initially Impmon hates humans, and hates any Digimon with a tamer, although Renamon implies that he is jealous because he watches the tamers all the time. He nearly becomes friends with them, but in the end his desire for power gets the better of him and he becomes a more serious evil when he sells his soul to Caturamon and become Beelzemon. He displays an extreme lust for power when he destroys and absorbs the data of not only Leomon, but his own teammate Makuramon, as well as the ultimate forms of Terriermon and Renamon, and absorbs his master Caturamon's data when Gallantmon destroys him, calling him a "filthy dog". At this point he displays no remorse for his actions and declares his intention to absorb the Sovereign themselves. However, after being defeated by Gallantmon and spared at Jeri's request, Beelzemon regrets his actions, and loses his hatred for humans. Although viewing what he did as unforgivable, he does whatever he can to set things right, helping the tamers fight the D-Reaper and trying with all his might to save Jeri, whose partner he destroyed, from the D-Reaper. He has an interesting love/hate relationship with Renamon. Sometimes he calls her "darling", other times he shoots fireballs at her and at one point calls her an ugly furball and smacks her in the face. Role Introduction to humans Impmon was initially partners with Ai and Mako, but when they were fighting and pulling on his arms telling him to take their side, he left them and developed a hatred for humans, often terrorizing them with fireballs. One notable time he threw fireballs at people kissing in the park and unsuccessfully tried to get Guilmon to do the same; another he threw fireballs at Growlmon, who was hiding in a tunnel at the time. Impmon later told Renamon that Digimon don't need tamers and the power to digivolve came from within. Although expressing hate for Renamon, he was disappointed when she left. Later, Impmon decided to destroy Calumon and asborb his data, but was interrupted when Yamaki activated Juggernaut. He later decided to help the tamers for once by telling Takato of the battle with Sandiramon in the subway. On a field trip, he seemingly didn't want to play with Guilmon, Terriermon, and Calumon in the water, but did anyway, and the tamers suspected that he wanted to the whole time and didn't want to admit it. Renamon earlier hinted that he was jealous of the tamers' Digimon, as he watched them despite expressing disgust for them. Impmon eventually decided he wanted to digivolve, and tried to do so by fighting Indramon, who offended him by saying he had the stench of one who had been with humans. Renamon told Impmon he was not strong enough to defeat a Deva. Impmon went on a rampage, stomping on cars, stealing ice cream from a girl and shooting fireballs at people. When the cops confronted him, he was rescued by Renamon, and inadvertently revealed to her that he once had a partner. When Indramon returned, Impmon fought him, but was unable to even affect him, and Indramon beat him up. He was saved at the last second by Renamon, and was ungrateful, saying he was about to defeat him. Later Impmon charged at Indramon for a final attack, but Indramon knocked him into the distance. Beelzemon Impmon hid in the sewers after this, sulking that the tamers were probably laughing at his defeat (when in reality they were searching for him). Caturamon spoke to him and teleported him to the digital world, where he told him he could digivolve him in return for killing the tamers. Initially reluctant, Impmon accepted the offer, and Caturamon sent him falling into the lava where he reemerged in his Mega form, Beelzemon, riding the motorcycle Behemoth in full control. At one point, Beelzemon ran into Calumon. He paused for a moment, remembering him, and left. Ironically the Devas were after Calumon for their plans, but Caturamon had neglected to mention this. Beelzemon found an opponent at the first opportunity, in the form of some Chrysalimon, which digivolved to Infermon, but Beelzemon destroyed him and absorbed his data. Caturamon then reminded him of his mission. Beelzemon confronted the tamers, threatening to kill Kyubimon (who was the first to recognize him), before a storm came up due to Juggernaut, and Beelzemon left. Beelzemon later attacked Takato, Henry, and Terriermon at the Land of the Sovereign. Terriermon digivolved to Rapidmon and fought him. Eventually the others were sent to the area by Caturamon. Takato initially tried to reason with Beelzemon, reminding him that he was their friend, but eventually decided that he was the enemy now and had to be destroyed. Beelzemon nearly killed Kyubimon, until Leomon stopped him and tried to talk some sense into him. Beelzemon destroyed Leomon and absorbed his data, sending Takato into a rage and digivolving Guilmon into the evil Megidramon. Megidramon was about to kill Beelzemon when Makuramon appeared and called him pathetic. Beelzemon destroyed Makuramon and absorbed his data, and attempted to do the same to Rapidmon and Taomon. Although Henry and Rika saved them as Terriermon and Renamon, their ultimate data was absorbed, empowering Beelzemon to overpower Megidramon. Eventually Takato restored Guilmon to his senses and biomerged with him into Gallantmon, who gained the upper hand on Beelzemon. However, when Caturamon attacked, Gallantmon destroyed him, and Beelzemon absorbed his data, saying "That filthy dog Caturamon finally got what he deserved!" He nearly overpowered Gallantmon, but after a sneak attack by Guardromon, Gallantmon overpowered Beelzemon, who ran out of ammo. Gallantmon was about to kill Beelzemon when Jeri told him not to, as she didn't want anyone else to be hurt because of her. Beelzemon left, regretting his actions. Later, Beelzemon allowed some Chrysalimon to attack him, saying he wanted to give back his power. When they were digivolved into three Diaboromon, Beelzemon was dedigivolved to Impmon, whom Rika and Renamon took onto the ark to return to Earth. D-Reaper battle Impmon found a note at Ai and Mako's house and realized they still wanted him. After some help from Sensei, he found them, and they gave him food and promised never to fight again. When Impmon saw WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon fighting the D-Reaper agent Pendulum Feet, he decided to help them. Mako gave him a toy gun and Ai kissed him. Running into the battle, he digivolved to Beelzemon and turned Blast Mode. He helped the three Ultimate Digimon destroy Pendulum Feet. Later, Impmon digivolved to Beelzemon again to try to save Jeri from inside the D-Reaper's brain, wanting to do whatever he could for her after destroying her partner, but became trapped by the D-Reaper's tentacles. He later punched a hole in the D-Reaper's brain with help from Leomon's data (and Leomon's ghost) but was unable to save Jeri, and was nearly killed by the D-Reaper shooting projectiles at his back. However, he was saved by Grani the ark, dedigivolving to Impmon. Impmon did not participate in the remainder of the battle, and officially became Ai and Mako's partners. After the D-Reaper was destroyed, Impmon asked Jeri if she could ever forgive him, and she did, to his surprise and relief. Immediately after, Juggernaut's effects dedigivolved Impmon to his In Training form, Yaamon, forcing him to return to the digital world to survive, but Takato later returned him and the others to Earth. Runaway Locomon Impmon participated in the battle against Locomon as Beelzemon, riding a new motorcycle (his old one had been destroyed by Gallantmon), but was easily defeated by Locomon, destroying his motorcycle. He later returned to fight the army of Parasimon. After their defeat, he attended Rika's birthday party as Impmon, stealing cake from Guilmon. Abilities *'Badda Boom' - Throws a fireball Trivia *Impmon was initially intended to become the main villain, but instead they brought in Zhuqiaomon and the D-Reaper as main villains, and have Impmon work for the former and help fight the latter. Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male characters Category:Digimon partners Category:Villains Category:Redeemed villains Category:Demons